


bedside manner

by summerdayghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shrieking Shack, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Due to a quirk in werewolf biology any werewolf that reaches a certain age without losing their virginity will die. Remus is quickly approaching that age. Séverine doesn’t fully understand why she has to be the one to fix this for her.





	bedside manner

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of fuck or die. I think I exceeded 100 words by just a little bit.

If anyone ever wanted proof that Albus Dumbledore had a flare for the dramatic (because for some reason his sense of fashion wasn’t enough for this person), they would need to look no farther than the Shrieking Shack. As if building an unsettling house and spreading rumors of it being haunted weren’t enough, the place was fully furnished. Séverine knew there could not have been a practical reason for this. Everything would end up smashed to bits anyway. Without the Whomping Willow she might have believed it was all for the benefit of any muggles that tried to trespass.

The piano in the parlor was still technically playable despite the deep claw marks in the wood but the bench had been snapped in half. The couch had stuffing and springs popping out it. The stair rail was missing pieces. When Séverine saw these things we mind couldn’t help but go to what module have become of her if Sirius had gotten his way that night. It wasn’t that long ago.

There was even a bed that was mostly usable up on the second floor. That’s where Remus was when Séverine found her. She was sitting on the edge of it back ramrod straight facing away from the door. She wasn’t in her Hogwarts robes, opting for muggle clothing instead. The muggle clothing in question were jeans, a loose fitting red tee shirt, and old beat up shoes that were hardly laced. Her hair was curly and unruly as if she had been messing with it a lot.

Seeing Remus like this might have invoked thoughts of innocence before she had nearly murdered her. Séverine might have even found her oddly adorable. Trying to view Remus as she did before that night would probably make this whole thing easier. While she had never exactly liked Remus she could have. Remus was actually pretty smart and someone Séverine could hypothetically get along with if it weren’t for the boneheads she associated with. Séverine knew better now. Remus had more flaws than just that.

The squeak of the door as it closed behind Séverine (a pointless action in some respects, it wasn’t like there was anybody else in whole house) was what finally got Remus’s attention. She turned around slowly taking a deep breath. When her eyes finally got to Séverine she looked awfully confused. Her face stayed that way for a moment.

Remus shook her head before returning to a neutral expression, “I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting…”

She looked away from Séverine as she trailed off.

Séverine cocked an eyebrow, “Oh. What were you expecting exactly?”

This certainly was never going to be an affair that involved romance, flowers, and a sexy dress. Especially the sexy dress part, the idea of even looking for one made Séverine internally recoil. If Remus was expecting something like that she was kidding herself. Well, the books did say that werewolves were prone to delusion. To what extent she wasn’t sure. She hadn’t quite finished her readings on Remus’s kind just yet because she had only gained a real interest after that dreadful quote unquote prank.

“Well, I don’t know. Nothing, I guess,” she frowned, “I was just told to wait here. I’ve just been trying to mentally prepare myself for the worst.”

Séverine sighed. Of course Dumbledore hadn’t debriefed her on what was going to happen tonight. Why would it be any other way? That would be like the world deciding to make things easy for her for once.

She sat down on the other corner of the bed, “You got exactly that then.”

Remus shook her head again, “Far from it.”

Whatever Remus had imagined that could be worse Séverine wasn’t interested in hearing about it, “You do know what I’m here for right?”

“I think I’ve figured it out,” she paused before turning her body more fully towards Séverine, “I know you hate me and you have every reason to after what Sirius did and the fact that you’re doing this anyway is incredibly selfless and means a lot and I am very grateful.”

“No need,” she said even though yes need, Remus better be damned grateful.

It was just that she really didn’t want Remus to go on. Séverine still wished someone else could be doing this. She still felt that someone else could be doing this. Yes, she understood that she was the only girl on campus that knew Remus was a werewolf, but she still didn’t understand why that was important. Surely, it would still work if the person fucking her didn’t know her secret.

The best theory she had managed to come up with was that she was the only girl they could approach with the option of explaining the severity of the situation to. If they went up and demanded this of some other girl who didn’t know and they didn’t tell her the results were likely to be less than pleasant. They probably also didn’t have enough confidence in Remus’s ability to flirt to leave it alone. She couldn’t blame them for that.

Dumbledore had been ambiguous when Séverine tried to ask but she suspected it had to be a girl for the sake of Remus’s comfort rather than biological life or death necessity like everything else about this was. That, at least, Séverine could have some sympathy for. She was the same way.

“So,” Remus broke her out of her thoughts, “What should we— how should we?”

That was the question. She has been dreading this so much she didn’t have an answer immediately prepared like she should have. This was going to be her first time too. She hated that, but there were so many other things she hated about this whole situation that it wouldn’t place very high if it were all to be ranked in order.

“You should probably,” she looked her up and down rather than continue.

Remus got her message. She started with the shoes which didn’t take long at all considering that they were barely on in the first place. It was a wonder she didn’t trip wearing those things. Maybe she did and Séverine had just never seen it. Séverine hoped that was the case. She went for the socks next and was oddly dainty about it. They may have been her only socks. She bent her knee up pretty high removing one sock and Séverine absolutely did not think of sexual things she could do to her that would involve her bending her knee up at the same angle in the same way.

When Remus gripped the bottom of her shirt Séverine wanted to stop her and tell her that was unneeded. All that was really required for this was that Remus be bottomless, and Séverine wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. She didn’t say that of course because that would have required speaking to Remus more than the bare minimum.

Without her shirt on Séverine got a good look at her frame for the first time. It wasn’t bad. Remus was well put together even if she looked slightly malnourished. Her hands were shaking so she messed up unhooking her bra on the first try. The second and a half try worked just fine however.

Her breasts looked like they felt silly to be exposed. They weren’t very big, but they were a little bigger than Séverine would have assumed before tonight. Seeing them made her think of Greyback’s letters.

Recently Greyback had started sending Remus letters. Every single one of them had been intercepted by the staff, and this was what made them feel the need to be more proactive about the whole Remus dying if she didn’t lose her virginity soon situation. Séverine was probably the only one who had questions about what this meant about the quality of their security. When Dumbledore was explaining the situation to her he had her read those letters.

The spelling was horrible and the penmanship was worse. They were among the most vulgar things Séverine ever read. Greyback talked about how she couldn’t imagine how horny Remus must be having gone this far so neglected and gave her places they could meet so that she could take care of Remus properly. She talked about how Remus’s body was made to be used by her. Remus’s little virgin pussy ached for Greyback’s fingers to pound into it. She said she would suck on Remus’s nipples they were hard and swollen and aching and Remus was desperately trying to get off rubbing her soaking cunt against Greyback’s thigh. She promised she would suck on her clit even harder right afterwards. Greyback would teach Remus how to use her mouth properly. Remus needed to be fucked, and in those letters Greyback swore that once she her she wouldn’t let her go until she’d fucked her brains out in every way, in every position, and against or on every surface of the hideout. Twice. Greyback would keep going far beyond the point where Remus started sobbing and begging for it to end, and Remus would still be loving every second of it more than she’d ever loved anything before. She wanted to make Remus beg, scream, cry, whimper, bleed, forget her own name, and most of all come. Or rather, cum, which was how Greyback spelled it.

Séverine thought they should have let Remus go to her. It was definitely dangerous, and she probably wouldn’t come back, but she would be better off with other monsters that were just like her. If she could be lost forever over something like that then maybe she should be lost. Greyback and Remus being close enough that Greyback knew that Remus was still a virgin was a red flag as far as Séverine was concerned. Of course this was entirely related to the fact that Séverine didn’t want Remus to be at Hogwarts at all. Whatever little experiment Dumbledore was trying to run wasn’t worth it.

Remus wriggled out of her pants and underwear together. Séverine appreciated that. It was faster that way. Once she was fully undressed she just laid prone on her back in the center of the bed.

She walked up beside the bed. Looking down at Remus the most striking thing about her were the scars. They were truly extensive. No body part was safe. Séverine found herself wondering exactly which scars Greyback had given her. She knew the majority were self inflicted. If this was what this monster was willing to do to herself Séverine shuddered at the thought of what she’d do to a thing that felt pain she couldn’t feel.

As she put her hand down Remus’s eyes snapped open, “Aren’t you going to?”

The rest of the sentence would have been, “undress too,” but Remus stopped because she understood. Séverine would do no such thing. She wanted to get this over with.

Séverine started by rubbing circles around the outside of her clit. Moving slowly and not directly touching it yet. Remus’s eyes were closed again, and she was already starting to get wet. Although it was possible that she has started to get there just while she was stripping down for Séverine based on how wet she already was. Perhaps Greyback had a point about how waiting until this close until the deadline had filled her with demented amounts of lust.

She started to gently stroke her clit. It was best to start out soft. That’s what Séverine had heard anyway. She didn’t want to do it incorrectly lest she somehow end up having to do this again. Remus’s breathing changed in response. That was a good sign.

The change in breathing turned into sighing. Séverine took this as encouragement to go farther. She shifted her hand so that her thumb was rubbing the clit and slid a finger into her wetness. Remus’s breathing hitched before she shifted her hips to better accommodate Séverine. She began to move her finger in and out, in and out. At some point she curled her finger inside of her and it made her moan.

If this was any other girl in the world Séverine might have considered smiling. For Remus she just stuck in another finger. Remus definitely liked that choice if the way Séverine’s name started pouring from her lips was any indication. Something about hearing her own name from Remus in this context made Séverine decide to ditch the whole gentle routine all together. She picked up the speed and began actually fucking on those two fingers. It was hard enough that it made Remus squeal interrupting the constant stream of, “Séverine, yes, please, Séverine, god, fuck me, yes, Séverine…”

With her free hand Séverine grabbed one of Remus’s breasts and squeezed. She alternated between squeezing and tweaking the nipple. Séverine hoped it hurt. That’s all she wanted right now.

Remus made a momentary face of pain when Séverine added a third finger, but took it like a champ as she continued to fuck her just the same on three fingers. She didn’t last long after that. Remus came shaking. Séverine fucked her through her orgasm and kept going until the last waves of it had finished.

As Séverine withdrew her hand Remus sat up, “Wait.”

“What could you possibly want?” Séverine snarled.

She had just given Remus everything. It was time for them to part ways and do their best to bury this wretched memory.

Remus grabbed her forearm, “Shouldn’t I?”

Séverine didn’t need her to finish her sentence to know where this was going, “No.”

“But returning the favor is what you’re supposed to do,” she sounded a little lost.

Remus’s grip was a bit too strong for Séverine to easily escape, “You don’t have to.”

What Remus did next was try to kiss her. Try was perhaps the wrong word because Remus was successful. It was just that she was only successful for about half a second before Séverine managed to push her off.

“I don’t want you to,” she glared before turning around and leaving Remus all alone in there.

She didn’t look back. Physically speaking that is. A few days later she would mentally look back.

She was sitting in one of nicer plush chairs in the Slytherin common room reading a book. This book was about werewolves. Even though she was doing her best to forget the most recent incident with Remus she still wasn’t letting go of the first one. She still felt that if she filled her head full of knowledge she could protect herself.

It was in that book she found the information that werewolves mate for life. The sentence was highlighted and everything. She dug her face into the nearest pillow and screamed silently as her mind replayed every moment of her encounter with Remus. Séverine felt she could be screaming for another few years. Dumbledore was very lucky not to be in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If there was anything I didn’t tag that you think I should have please let me know.


End file.
